Love Chronicle
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: Even Angel’s have feelings. How will Hikaru tell Wizard how she feels without ruining the heat of their battle? [HikaruWizard] Implied [MisakiOojirou]


**Summary: **Even Angel's have feelings. How will Hikaru tell Wizard how she feels without ruining the heat of their battle? Hikaru/Wizard Implied Misaki/Oojirou

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Angelic Layer.

-------

Hikaru's eyes scanned the surroundings of the Layer. It was a simple setting really. A grassy plain, a hill to one side. A clear blue sky above and a gentle breeze flowing by. The sun shone down brightly and Hikaru liked to think that the light of the sun said that this would be a good day. Even more, Hikaru hoped to herself that it would be _the day._ She turned her cerise gaze ahead again, waiting for his entrance. He was always so graceful. She'd always thought so, ever since she first met him as he taught her to dance.

She owed him something for that.

Hikaru didn't think that she, or Misaki, would have gotten this far without his help. His and Oojirou's. They taught them to dance in the Layer. They helped them all the time, cheered them on. And now, once again, they met in the Layer. Once again it was to dance, but it was to a different tune and certainly with different moves. It was going to be different this time. Hikaru's heart beat in her chest; the Angel held her breath.

And he was there. His short blue hair waved lazily in the wind, his blue mimicking his hair. He smiled at her, and nodded slightly. She watched him take a deep breath of the sweet air and let it out again. Hikaru felt her face grow hot. She wondered if this was how Misaki felt around Oojirou. Turning his blue gaze to her, Wizard smiled again.

"Let's have a good match, okay Hikaru?" he said, "I'm going to give it my all. You will too, right?"

She nodded. "Of course! Best of luck to you…Wizard." She hated herself for not being able to say what she really wanted to. She'd met him so many times now. She'd met him enough to know how she felt about him. Even when not in the Layer, when she could not move unless Misaki moved her, Hikaru's spirit was free. The Angels, dolls to humans, did have voices. They did have hearts. They had feelings and they had life. It was just different from humans, and incomprehensible to them.

The memories of all the time's she'd met Wizard came rushing back to her. The battle was about to start, and here she was reminiscing. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted yet…just looking at Wizard distracted her. She _did _want to fight him just as much as Misaki wanted to fight Oojirou. Yet, they distracted themselves by doing just that.

Still, she remembered dancing with him first.

------

_"See? You're getting it," the blue Angel said with a smile, dancing the steps along with her. _

_"It is…easy once you get the hang of it," Hikaru replied, "Anyone could do it with practice."_

_The blue Angel nodded with another graceful smile. The steps came easier to him. Hikaru thought he must be an experienced Angel, one who knew their way around the Layer. They spun together and clapped. And they ended together, their pose mirrored by the other. _

_"Good work!" The blue angel said as they started one final dance. "You're doing great!" he paused. "What is your name?"_

_"Hikaru," Hikaru replied, spinning gracefully on one foot, "And you are…?"_

_"Wizard," the blue Angel replied, flashing another smile. "You can call me Wizard."_

_------_

She shook her head and shot Wizard her fiercest look. He responded with one that was all serious. He really wouldn't hold anything back. So she wouldn't either. She promised, first of all, but that wasn't the whole reason. She wanted to measure up to him. Even if she lost, if she could put up a tough match, if she could be a formidable opponent, then she would be happy. If she could do that, she thought that she might be able to measure up to him. If she did, maybe he wouldn't look at her like she was just a friend.

Hikaru knew that was how he saw her. She knew that he didn't see her as someone he might be able to love. She knew it was different with Oojirou and Misaki; they were made for each other and they were human. In a strange way, it was almost easier for them to be together. For dolls that had little control over their own bodies…well, it was harder. For them it wasn't bodies that came together, it was souls. But Wizard's soul, she knew, only saw her as a friend.

"Pay attention Hikaru!" Wizard called from across the field, "The match has started."

Hikaru didn't say anything in response. She regarded Wizard with a calculating eye. He would be a difficult opponent. It made her feel excited inside and helped to push away the butterflies that had started to gather in her stomach. Just staring at him like this was nice; she didn't want to stop, no matter how rude it was. But she had to.

Misaki's mind tapped at Hikaru and she felt herself run forward with no hesitation. Hikaru knew what was coming just as Misaki did. She ran forward and felt herself being blown away with Wizard's Magic Guard. She landed on the grass a few feet away with a dull thud. Grimacing in pain, Hikaru pulled herself to her feet once more and glared at Wizard. He actually looked somewhat sorry.

Hikaru suddenly felt herself run at him again and again, but she didn't care. She had to find out the secret of Magic Guard. Then she could really measure up and defeat him. Maybe.

She felt a shock every time Magic Guard clashed against her and threw her back. Wizard was toying with her. Literally. She'd run at him, and he'd wait till the last second to push her back. He smiled sadly. Hikaru scowled. She felt as though little knives were poking into her body again and again as every time Magic Guard hit her. A spark, and then a flash of light…

That was it! Hikaru grinned in spite of herself. She snatched up one of the cables she wore and tore off the diamond end. Grinning, she ran forward again, knowing exactly what she had to do. With a decisive punch, she slammed her fist into Wizard's Magic Guard, allowing the electricity to flow down her own body and into the ground via the cable. Wizard's eye's narrowed.

With his secret found out, Wizard looked more shocked than she had ever seen him. Hikaru was weak, but she wasn't going to lose. She refused to lose to Wizard. She was reaching for the top, and even _he _couldn't stop her. There was another Angel she wanted to battle just as much as she wanted to battle Wizard. But Wizard, her Wizard, was in the way. Even though she didn't want to hurt him so much, she had no choice.

------

_He was there when Oojirou acted as Misaki's Second when Hatoko suddenly fell ill with a summer cold. He watched from the sidelines like a teacher evaluating the progress of his favourite student. Hikaru wanted to show him that she was a good fighter. She wanted to show him that she had no intention of losing; not to her current opponent and not to him. She wanted to show off. She wanted to shine in his eyes. _

_He didn't say anything after that match. He looked her up and down and then closed his eyes with a smile that Hikaru couldn't understand. And before she could say anything he was gone. She hated Oojirou at that one instant for taking Wizard away before she could talk to him. _

_She wanted to know what Wizard thought of her. But Oojirou took him away._

_------_

She still wanted to know what Wizard thought of her. But Oojirou had not allowed them to meet again until now. Now they met and it was battle. How was she supposed to tell Wizard what she really felt? How was she supposed to figure out what he thought of her? It was all so complicated and Hikaru's thoughts ran around in circles, which didn't make it any easier.

As Magic Guard broke and Hikaru's punch found its mark, Wizard looked stunned. She smiled smugly. "I figured out your secret," she said triumphantly as her hit landed.

"So it would seem…Impressive."

But Wizard couldn't do anything against her next move either; Rolling Thunder. He was blown away by the force of the blow. He fell onto the grass with a dull thump, his face wracked with pain. Hikaru waited. She knew he would stand up again. She knew he wasn't finished yet. She had only defeated Magic Guard and her two successive hits had been lucky because he was still so shocked her having broken through his shield.

Wizard was still impressive. Even without Magic Guard, he was a formidable opponent and Hikaru's life was much weaker than his. Magic Guard had kept him safe for most of the rounds, and now she had to do something to knock him out as fast as she could. Besides the fact she would win if she could pull it off, she wanted to finish it as quickly as possible. She didn't want to hurt him.

She blocked two punches and a high kick and then retaliated with her own. It was like a dance. A mesmerizing, fast-paced, dangerous dance. A dance in which only one could come out on top. Hikaru wanted it to be her. Wizard had come out on top so many years in a row, in this tournament and in others. But this time, she was determined that it would be her.

Wizard fought with all the passion and rage her had against her. He threw everything he had. This was his real skill and Hikaru admired it. She wished she had half the skill he did but she knew that even with all that, he was still her opponent and he was still an obstacle. She had to end it. It couldn't go on like this or he would win by whittling down her life (the little bit she had remaining) or he would win at the sound of the bell simply because she had much less health.

Wizard sent a flying knee at her in the beginning of the final round and then ran after her to where she had landed. He wasn't going to hold back. So nor would Hikaru. She could beat him; she was sure of it. They exchanged blow after blow, kick after kick and neither one yielded. He was fast, faster than she had ever imagined. From the ground where she had fallen, Hikaru grabbed Wizard with her legs and threw him across the field. Athena's move. She stood up shakily, panting. But she wasn't finished yet and nor was Wizard. He stood up and they faced each other again.

"I'm not going to lose," Hikaru said quietly, but she knew Wizard could hear her, "I'm going to fight with Athena. And I'm going to end this now."

Wizard grinned. "So you think. I need to beat Athena. I have my reasons and Oojirou has his. We can't allow you and Misaki to take our place in the finals. This is the end, Hikaru."

"The end," she agreed.

They ran. One point of health remained for each of them. Hikaru stuck out her leg, a flying kick aimed at his chest while she received a punch to her face. They held that position, neither one giving in. Now was the time.

"Wizard," Hikaru began, "This is the end…so…I want you to know that I…"

"You what?" Wizard asked, but she had a suspicion he knew what she was going to say.

"I love you Wizard," Hikaru whispered, "And I'm sorry to have hurt you. But this is the end. Even my love will not…stop me from winning."

"That is as it should be," he said, "Nothing must hold you back when you fight Athena." He grunted, holding his position still longer. "My Hikaru, you have to win against her for…both of us..."

And he fell to the ground, lifeless. Hikaru stood over him. "I-I'm sorry Wizard," she said in a choked voice. "I will win…for both of us…"

"Good…" he mumbled, turning his head up from the ground to look at her. "Good. I'm counting on you…my Hikaru…"

Hikaru's heart stopped when he said that. "My Hikaru"…that had to mean…it had to! She smiled down at him, and then slumped to the ground herself, all energy gone from her. Their bodies may be plastic, and the movements controlled by a human from a distance, but their hearts and their souls were real. Everything pulsed with life; even the synthetic Layer. What Wizard said had to be true and it had to mean that he loved her too.

Nothing would keep them apart now.

------

There. 'tis finished! I think it turned out pretty well. That has to be my favourite episode when Oojirou confesses his love. But maybe I'll do one for him and Misaki another time. What did you think of Hikaru and Wizard?

Ja ne!


End file.
